This invention relates to a traffic control element and, more particularly, to a highway barrier for traffic control.
A variety of elements have been and are used for traffic warning, control and channelization, including drums made of metal or plastic, set on end, and usually marked with stripes of a color which contrasts from the color of the drum proper. The drums, whether metal or plastic, are usually provided with reflective surfaces and/or warning lights in accordance with the particular mode in which the drums are to be utilized. Plastic drums avoid the handling problems inherent in the use of metal barrels but, on the other hand, provide less structural integrity and weight but have the advantage of causing less motor vehicle damage or loss of control when impacted at high speeds. The lack of substantial weight of a plastic drum, however, requires that some means must be provided to stabilize the drum so that it will remain in an upright position or will return to its original upright position after impact, and to prevent it from being tipped and/or blown away by high winds.
While such barrel-type elements, including the barrel described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,033 which has a D-shaped configuration for preventing it from rolling when knocked to the ground, are widely used, they are not readily adapted for the support of temporary road signs for driver instruction and/or traffic control, with the consequence that other means must be provided for this purpose. Usually, temporary road signs are set up on easel supports as and when desired, and may also be provided with means for mounting a warning light or lights. Like the plastic barrel-type barrier, such an easel lacks substantial weight and when supporting a sign is easily tipped by a strong wind; accordingly, sandbags placed at the base of the easel are required to maintain the easel and the supported sign in an upright position. Because it is prone to tipping, such easels, whether supporting a road sign or not, are seldom used for traffic channelization but, instead, are limited to side of the road use.
Another popular traffic channelizing element is the traffic cone consisting of a lightweight hollow shell of conical shape provided with a rectangular base. Such traffic cones, unless weighted down by sandbags or other ballast are subject to being tipped by strong winds or impact. The usual cone is not provided with means for mounting a warning light thereon, nor does it provide means for supporting a road sign. While it is known from British patent application GB 2,182,701 A to mount a road sign on a traffic cone, the sign is specially designed to accommodate it to the cone. In one embodiment, the sign is provided with a loop which passes over the top of the cone, and in another embodiment the sign is provided with a prong which fits into the recess in the top of the cone.
It is evident from the foregoing that a need exists for an improved, relatively inexpensive, portable highway barrier that avoids the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art traffic channelizing elements. Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved portable highway barrier.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a portable highway barrier which is made of a lightweight hollow shell and which can be at least partially filled with a ballast material, such as water, or sand, at the utilization site.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved highway barrier which includes means for supporting a temporary road sign.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved portable highway barrier, wherein the top surface is constructed to provide means for detachably securing one or more warning lights to the traffic barrier.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved portable highway barrier which includes means at opposite ends thereof for permitting a plurality of the barriers to be connected to one another in end to end relationship.